


Driver

by donniexdarko



Category: Drive (2011), Nightcrawler (2014)
Genre: Jake Gyllenhaal - Freeform, M/M, Nightcrawler - Freeform, Ryan Gosling - Freeform, drive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donniexdarko/pseuds/donniexdarko
Summary: Louis Bloom is on the hunt for a new apartment in Los Angeles when he meets the mysterious Driver.
Relationships: Driver (Drive 2011)/Louis Bloom
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Driver

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my drafts for years and I finally decided to finish the end of the chapter. I'm not sure if this is good or not but I love these two characters and movies so much, let me know what you think!

Lou was exhausted on his drive through downtown Los Angeles to check out what could possibly be his new apartment. The apartment was listed on craigslist for a cheap price, some guy posted that he needs a new roommate. A roommate is something Lou had never wanted before, he always preferred to live on his own, but if he was honest with himself: he was in desperate need of friends. He didn’t know how to connect with people. It was starting to seem strange, him living on his own for so long. He felt so far from society, he needed a change. And it’s not because he was short on cash either – no, definitely not that. He smiled to himself as he thought about his business: _video production news_ and how it’s _blooming_. He snickered to himself at the pun he just made.

He pulled into the dark parking garage, and in the distance, he saw the glow of the elevator doors opening. He recognized a tall blond man, with a cream scorpion jacket stepping into the elevator. He pulled into an empty parking space as the elevator doors closed. Lou hopped out of the car and waited for the elevator to come back down and take him to the third floor, apartment 305 to be exact.

Lou approached the dark brown front door of the apartment, and knocked carefully. The door swung open and there stood the blond man from the elevator. His eyes were shockingly blue this close, and his expression was hard. “I’m Louis Bloom,” Lou said, holding out his hand to shake his. “I’m here to check out the apartment listing you posted on craigslist.”

The man glanced down at Lou’s hand for a second, then leaned against the door. “Come on in,” he said.

Lou awkwardly dropped his hand and walked past the man into the large, two-bedroom apartment. “This is a nice place,” Lou said. 

“It’s a shitty place to live but I manage,” the man said, closing the door.

“You should see where I currently live, it can hardly be considered an apartment, it’s ridiculously small. Probably the size of this living room actually,” Lou snickered.

The man appeared unamused by Lou’s charming personality, and he responded with: “Are you interested in living here or not? I have work to do.”

“Yes, I am, I have work to do too. The news station I work for is just down the street from here so it’s very convenient for me to live here,” Lou said.

“Great, you can move in tomorrow,” the man said, and grabbed his keys off the kitchen counter.

“Wait, that’s it? No questions for me? Aren’t you concerned that I might be a serial killer or something?” Lou asked.

“I need someone to help pay the rent. If you’re a serial killer it doesn’t make a difference to me,” he said.

“Okay, and what is it you do? For a job?” Lou asked.

“You ask a lot of questions,” the man said.

“You don’t ask enough,” Lou shot back.

“I drive,” the man said, and opened the front door, waiting for Lou to exit the apartment.

_________________

Lou discovered a few things over the next few weeks of living in the new apartment: the man barely talked. Lou didn’t even know his real name, so he started referring to him as _driver_ (since that’s the only thing he’s revealed about his personal life so far.) Another thing he learned is that they both worked at night and slept during the day. Lou was curious about what exactly the man meant by “driving”? Was he an uber driver who only worked at night? Perhaps a limo driver? He didn’t know but he was too afraid to ask. Something about the man really intimidated him, and he didn’t want to push him too hard.

Lou posted an ad on craigslist that he needed a new assistant for his company. One of his new employees recently quit because they couldn’t take the high demands of the job. Few people could, Lou thought to himself, which is what made the job so special. Someone had to deliver the stories to the world and he was more than willing to do it.

After a long night out on the streets he stumbled into the apartment at six in the morning, just as the sun was coming up and he saw driver passed out on the couch in the front room. He looked so peaceful when he slept, Lou noticed, he rarely looked like that when he was awake. Driver had his scorpion jacket tucked under his arm as he slept, with one leg hanging off the sofa. God damn, Lou thought, he really loved that scorpion jacket. He wondered if driver loved anything else in his life the way he loved that scorpion jacket.

Driver rolled onto his back and the end of his shirt rode up, revealing tight, tan skin above his hips. Lou’s breath caught in his throat. He really was a gorgeous human specimen. Lou had never been with a man before, but he was also never afraid of the idea of it. But he had never been attracted to a man like this before. His mouth was watering just looking at him spread out on this couch. For a minute, he allowed himself to imagine what he would look like naked. As he was imagining this, Driver exhaled loudly and his eyes fluttered open as he stretched his arms. When he caught sight of Lou watching him he visibly jumped. “Jesus, you scared me,” Driver said.

“What’s your name?” Lou asked.

“What?” Driver asked, rubbing his tired eyes.

“You never told me your real name. What’s your real name?” Lou asked again.

“It’s Dean,” he said.

___________________

_Dean, Dean, Dean_.

He was all Lou could think about.

When he came home from work early in the morning, he would peek into Dean’s room because he always slept with the door open. Lou wondered if it was an invitation.

Every time Lou came home, Dean would be passed out, face down on the mattress. Most mornings he was wearing clothes, but recently he hasn’t been wearing a shirt. Lou gawked at the broad expanse of his naked back – he looked so strong and capable.

Today, Lou walked into the apartment a little later than usual. He stepped into the hallway and peaked into Dean’s room when he walked past, and he didn’t see him. He didn’t think much of it and assumed he was probably still working. But then he passed the bathroom on the way to his room and saw Dean stepping out of the shower completely naked. “Oh,” Lou said, when they locked eyes, and Dean casually reached for a towel and wrapped it around his waist.

“Sorry, I should really remember to close doors. I’m not used to having a roommate,” Dean said, and Lou tried to appear casual. But he couldn’t take his eyes off Dean’s body, which was nothing short of perfect with his trim waist and hard abs, and wide shoulders.

“I don’t mind, really,” Lou said, allowing his eyes to roam Dean’s chest. Dean glanced sideways at him curiously as he began to brush his teeth. Lou felt goosebumps break out all over his body being under Dean’s intense stare.

“So, who is it that you drive? For your job? What are you an uber?” Lou asked.

Dean spit into the sink and laughed under his breath. “No, I’m not an uber. I drive for the movies. I’m a stunt driver.”

“That sounds dangerous,” Lou said, his eyes going wide.

“It is dangerous,” Dean said. “Just like I imagine your job is if you work for the news station. But what is it exactly that you do Louis Bloom?”

He had never said so many words at one time and Lou was grinning from ear to ear as he told Dean about his job. “I am usually the first on the scene for local crimes scenes, which includes fires, burglaries, stabbings, shootings. If you watch the morning news you might even see some of my work,” he beamed.

“I don’t watch the news,” Dean said. “But that does sound dangerous, what happens if you get there before the police?”

Lou thought of when that happened, when he lost his assistant Ricky because a man they chased in a van shot and killed him. Lou knew it wasn’t his fault and he did what he had to do to get the best shot, but he still thinks about Ricky sometimes.

“That’s the risk we have to take I guess,” Lou said.

Dean stared at him for a moment as the sun began to rise through the curtains, and then said, “Well I’m off to bed, see you in a few hours I guess.”

“Goodnight Dean,” Lou said.

**Author's Note:**

> So I love Ryan Gosling and Jake Gyllenhaal so much and since both of these movies take place in Los Angeles I thought it might be cool to see what it would be like if these characters met. I also wanted to explore Lou's sexuality because it's never explicitly stated that he's straight in Nightcrawler, so I thought it would be fun to write a story where Lou Bloom is really attracted to this mysterious driver, and idk it might be trash but I had fun writing it and thought I should post it anyways, since it's been so long since I posted anything on here. Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
